A Long Way Home
by Mitsu Rui
Summary: Kau adalah rumah. Tempat aku menitipkan tawa dan bahagiaku, juga menyimpan mimpi tentang sebuah masa depan. Suatu hari, mungkin rumahku tidak lagi kau. Namun, kau tahu, kau akan selalu menjadi rumah untukku selalu kembali meski kau tidak lagi berada di sisiku/NaruHina always/For event #From Andromeda to Bimasakti:NaruHina#/


_Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto_

_Warning: Klise, miss typo(s), OOC, AU_

_Short__ fict for all NaruHina Lovers_

…**XXX…..**

Rumah. Itu adalah sesuatu yang ia tidak pernah menempatkan banyak pikiran ke dalamnya. Tidak ketika ia berasal dari keluarga yang sangat dibencinya. Ayahnya, yang hanya peduli tentang uang dan reputasi. Ibunya, yang sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri dan hanya berdiam diri tanpa melakukan apa pun dan tidak peduli dengan apa yang orang lain katakan tentang keluarga mereka.

Seakan sang ibu juga sudah lelah dengan kelakuan suaminya yang tidak pernah memperhatikan keluarganya.

Makan malam bersama keluarga tanpa kehangatan dan canda tawa. Tidak ada hubungan orang tua dan anak sebagaimana mestinya. Ia bahkan belum pernah menerima pelukan dari kedua orang tuanya seumur hidupnya.

Ya, masa kecilnya bukan sesuatu yang ingin ia ingat.

Seakan membuat keadaan menjadi lebih buruk, ibunya yang sudah berada di ambang batas kesabaran, memutuskan bahwa ia tidak mempunyai alasan apapun untuk hidup, hingga akhirnya memilih kematian untuk mengakhiri hidupnya. Tentu, ayahnya menyalahkannya, menyebutnya sebagai anak pembawa sial.

"Ini semua salahmu. Jika kau tidak dilahirkan ke dunia ini, ibumu tidak akan mati. Dasar anak pembawa sial!"

Rumor, kesalahpahaman, semua itu menyebar seperti api. Kemana pun ia pergi akan selalu ada seseorang untuk mengingatkannya akan dosa yang dilakukannya.

"Dia adalah alasan kenapa ibunya meninggal."

"Dia bahkan tidak menangis di pemakaman ibunya."

"Bagaimanapun dia anak yang tidak tahu berterima kasih."

Berkali-kali, kata-kata ini diulang dalam pikirannya, bagaikan lonceng yang tidak pernah berakhir. Itu tidak lama sebelum ia mulai hidup dengan kata-kata. Dia dijauhi oleh orang-orang, bersembunyi di balik topeng kebencian dan kemarahan, tidak pernah mengungkapkan rasa sakit yang paling dalam dan penderitaan yang dirasakan olehnya.

Tapi dia tahu bahwa semua yang ia inginkan adalah seseorang untuk mengerti dia, untuk mencintai, menjaga, dan melindunginya. Karena ia tahu, dengan penolakan selalu ada penerimaan, akan selalu ada harapan.

Tapi seiring waktu berlalu, semua pikiran tentang "penerimaan" dan "harapan" hanya menjadi mitos, mimpi, yang tidak pernah menjadi kenyataan ...

Kemudian sosok itu datang.

Sosok itu muncul sebagai seseorang yang duduk di sampingnya setiap hari di kelas, dan hebatnya, sosok itu tidak pernah gagal untuk membuat percakapan dengannya. Tentu saja awalnya ia menganggap itu sangat mengganggunya. Ia bahkan pernah membentaknya beberapa kali. Tapi kegigihan adalah alasan yang membuatnya perlahan-lahan membuka diri pada sosok itu dan segera ia menemukan dirinya duduk di sampingnya saat makan siang, berbicara dengannya seperti tidak ada besok.

Tak pelak, sesuatu yang asing mulai berkembang di hatinya.

Perlahan-lahan, gembok terakhir yang mengunci hatinya akhirnya terbuka, dan ia menuangkan semua kisah hidupnya pada sosok itu. Ia bercerita tentang segala sesuatu yang ia lalui, segala sesuatu yang telah ia lakukan. Ia menceritakan perasaannya, rasa sakitnya, kegelisahannya. Ia menceritakan segalanya.

Ia menduga sosok itu akan menangis.

Ia menduga sosok itu akan lari dan berteriak.

Ia menduga sosok itu akan menolaknya.

Tapi kenyatannya tidak.

"Itu bukan salahmu. Itu tidak akan pernah menjadi kesalahanmu. Ibumu meninggal, dengan harapan untukmu dan ayahmu untuk kembali membangun hubungan ayah dan anak, dengan harapan bahwa hidupmu akan lebih baik. Ia tidak pernah bermaksud untuk membuat semua berakhir seperti ini. Yakinlah, semua ini bukan salahmu. "

Ia kemudian tersenyum, saat ia mengusap air mata yang telah lolos dari kedua matanya.

Menggelikan, bagaimana kata-kata sederhana seperti itu bisa membebaskannya dari segala sesuatu yang telah terpendam sepanjang hidupnya, bagaimana kata-kata itu mampu membuat semua mimpi buruknya berakhir.

Menggelikan, bagaimana satu senyum sederhana bisa membuat dunianya tampak lebih bercahaya, membuatnya tampak seperti ia dibutuhkan... dan dianggap sebagai seorang manusia.

Menggelikan, namun itu sangat mengagumkan.

Sangat menakjubkan saat menemukan sosoknya selalu ada di sisinya, selalu berusaha untuk melindungi dan menemaninya. Sosok itulah menjadi satu-satunya alasan yang membuatnya hidup, satu-satunya hal yang benar-benar berharga untuknya. Dia sangat mencintainya, perasaan yang terlalu menyakitkan jika ia menyangkalnya. Sosok itu seperti malaikat yang diberikan padanya untuk menyelamatkannya dari penderitaan yang tak pernah berakhir.

Tapi takdir memutuskan untuk mengambil kembali apa yang telah diberikan padanya.

Gadis itu tiba-tiba didiagnosa menderita kanker, dan ia sangat terpukul. Ia melakukan apapun yang ia bisa untuk mencoba menyelamatkannya, tetapi tidak berhasil. Kemoterapi, operasi, itu semua terlalu mahal bagi orang biasa seperti dia. Ini semua sangat tidak adil. Apa yang salah dengan rumah sakit sih? Apa mereka tidak tahu bahwa ada kehidupan seorang gadis lugu yang dipertaruhkan di sini? Apa mereka tidak tahu bahwa gadis ini harus tetap hidup?

Tidakkah mereka tahu bahwa jika sosok itu mati, maka ia akan kembali sendirian di dunia ini?

Rumah. Sesuatu yang kini akhirnya mampu untuk ia mengerti. Rumah adalah di mana jantung dan hatinya berada. Rumah adalah di mana sosok itu berada dan ia akan pergi ke mana pun sosok itu pergi.

Sosok itu adalah rumahnya. Gadis itu adalah tempat baginya untuk pulang.

Sekarang, ketika sosok itu sudah berada di surga...

Ia ingin kembali pulang...

Wajahnya terlihat putus asa, air mata menodai wajahnya saat ia bersusah payah menuju dapur. Ia mengulurkan tangan dan menarik laci di sana hingga terbuka. Mata _sapphire_nya perlahan memeriksa isi laci itu. Pisau tajam yang ada di dalam seakan mengejek keberadaannya. Ia mengambilnya dan menatapnya tanpa ekspresi, sebelum ia jatuh terduduk di lantai. Tangannya yang memegang pisau semakin turun menuju pergelangan tangan kirinya, menggantung di sana dan siap memutus nadinya.

"Jadi inilah akhirnya... Pada akhirnya tidak akan ada kebahagiaan untukku..."

Menutup matanya, ia merasakan logam dingin itu mulai mengiris kulitnya, merobeknya dengan kecepatan lambat secara dramatis sampai cairan berwarna merah mengalir keluar ...

"Jangan!"

Segera, matanya terbuka dan pisau yang ada di genggamannya jatuh ke lantai.

Itu suaranya.

Suara yang sama yang memanggilnya keluar dari kegelapan. Sekali lagi, ia kembali mendengar suara ini...Suara yang sangat ia rindukan... Suara yang paling ingin didengar olehnya...

"Jangan! Jangan sampai kau kehilangan harapanmu! Jangan biarkan putus asa menang atas dirimu! Berjanjilah padaku dan akan segera datang hari dimana kita akan bertemu lagi dan kau akan memiliki kepercayaan diri untuk mengatakan bahwa kau telah berhasil melalui semua ini dan kau harus menjalani hidup sebaik-baiknya. Jadi jangan menyerah! "

Suara malaikat...

Air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya saat mengingat kata-katanya. Apa yang ia pikirkan, menyerah terhadap hidupnya dengan cara seperti ini. Bukankah ia sudah berjanji, bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja, bahwa ia akan tetap hidup, bahwa ia akan tetap bertahan bagaimanapun keadaannya...

Dan sekarang ia akan mengingkarinya? Tentu saja tidak! 

Ia telah memutuskan.

Ia akan melewati jalan kehidupannya.

Ia akan hidup sampai ia menua nanti.

Ia akan mengambil jalan yang panjang untuk kembali ke rumahnya...

Kembali pada sosok itu...

Pada gadis yang dicintainya...

Hyuuga Hinata...

.

.

.

_Kau adalah hangat. Padamu aku temukan dunia yang ramai dan selalu bahagia. Kau adalah rumah. Tempat aku menitipkan tawa dan bahagiaku, juga menyimpan mimpi tentang sebuah masa depan._

_Suatu hari, mungkin rumahku tidak lagi kau. Tidak bisa dan tidak mungkin. Kau pergi dan hanya menjadi rumah tempatku menyimpan berpuluh-puluh frame yang tidak akan lapuk karena waktu. Namun, kau tahu, kau akan selalu menjadi rumah untukku selalu kembali meski kau tidak lagi berada di sisiku._

.

.

.

**END**


End file.
